La gentillesse
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Un craquage qui n'en ai pas vraiment un


Au départ je pensais mettre cet OS dans la série des craquages mais finalement non, je le met à part, parce que c'est pas vraiment un craquage  
Je vous préviens c'est mignon tout plein, limite guimauve, mais pas au point de vous filer des caries, même si c'est juste avant ce stade

Cette idée m'est venue en discutant avec TbcAddict sur la fic "La Faveur", c'est venu d'un simple échange de phrase:

"être gentille ça paye pas!" moi

"mais si des fois ça paye" TbcAddict

Comme quoi Tbc tu avais raison, alors merci à toi pour l'idée )

* * *

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue 'pas que y en ai une mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) )

Rating: K+ (c'est super soft mais promis, bientôt je vais écrire un Lemon bien salace!)

Pairing: c'est un Scisaac, soyez indulgent(e)s c'est mon premier

Spoiler: n'a pas

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Scott remue dans son lit. Il a trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il tente de repousser la couette mais celle-ci grommelle. La couette grommelle ? Depuis quand une couette parle ? Pour le coup, ça lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Incertain, le jeune homme observe son environnement immédiat pour tenter de comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant hier soir. Mais voir Allison danser collé-serré avec ce bellâtre l'a mis en rage. Du coup, il s'est vengé sur le Whisky. Comme quoi, si un loup met la dose, il peut se bourrer la gueule comme tout le monde. Il repère deux jeans près de sa commode, un délavé et un noir et deux T-Shirts blanc sur le fauteuil. Pourquoi tout en double ? Se demande-t-il. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas la couette qui grommelle, mais une personne. Et une personne de sexe masculin. Scott referme les yeux et tente de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il se souvient avoir parlé avec Stiles, avoir volé le verre de Boyd et courser Isaac pour récupérer une bouteille. Après ça, le trou noir.

- Déjà l'heure de se lever ? demande une voix mâle dans son dos.

Scott crispe un peu plus les paupières. Parce qu'il a reconnu la voix. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait la veille ? Il prend alors conscience de plusieurs choses. Un bras fin mais musclé entoure sa taille, un torse est collé contre son dos et une très forte érection s'est calée entre ses fesses, faisant réagir sa propre érection. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il a couché avec le loup frisé ? On dirait bien. Et si le jeune McCall écoute son corps correctement, il a très envie de remettre ça. Scott sait qu'il n'utilise pas beaucoup son cerveau. Il n'est pas stupide, mais c'est tout comme. Quand on a tout ces neurones à portée de main et qu'on ne s'en sert pas, c'est qu'on n'est pas très fute-fute. Mais d'habitude, Scott s'en fiche. Sauf qu'à cet instant, il se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'en fiche moins. Peut-être que comme ça, il saurait ce qui se passe.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, le solitaire se tourne vers son compagnon. Il l'observe, le détaille, analyse même s'il n'est pas très doué pour ça et cherche à comprendre. En toute honnêteté, le loup qui lui fait face est beau, très beau. Les boucles châtains clairs dans lesquelles il a envie de passer les doigts, le nez droit, les pommettes hautes et la bouche charnue que le brun trouve soudain bien tentantes. Et d'un coup, Scott décide d'envoyer son cerveau aux orties et de suivre son instinct. Il s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Isaac.

Le loup frisé ouvre les yeux de saisissement, mais bien vite, il les referme et profite du moment. Il en a tellement envie depuis quelques temps. Le jeune Lahey s'est aperçu quelques semaines plus tôt qu'en fait, ce n'est pas Allison qu'il regardait avec émotion. Ce n'est pas pour la jeune chasseuse que son cœur s'emballait. Ce n'est pas le parfum de la jeune fille qu'il respirait à plein poumons. Non, tout ça, c'est pour Scott. Alors, le solitaire qui l'embrasse, c'est le paradis. Non, en fait, le paradis, c'est cette langue qui le taquine pour avoir accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le paradis, ce sont ces mains qui parcourent sa peau. Le paradis, c'est ce corps qui glisse sur le sien…

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, les deux garçons sont face à face dans le lit, s'embrassant et se câlinant tendrement. Isaac se décide à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Il ne veut pas gâcher le moment, mais il a besoin de savoir.

- Scott, ne crois pas que je me plaigne, mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répond le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

Scott pouffe (oui, Scott pouffe. C'est mon craquage, je fais ce que je veux !)

- J'ai pas mal bu hier soir et je ne me rappelais de rien. Et je voulais un souvenir de notre première nuit ensemble.

Isaac le fixe les yeux ronds, puis éclate de rire en roulant sur son petit ami avant de l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demande Scott dès que les lèvres du frisé lui laissent un peu de répit.

- Parce que je me dis que, parfois, la gentillesse, ça paye, rigole le Bêta. Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Tu ne voulais pas dormir seul et j'ai accepté de dormir avec toi.

Avant que Scott puisse protester, la bouche de l'autre fond à nouveau sur la sienne et des mains lui font oublier ce qu'il voulait dire….

Des années plus tard, quand on leur demande comment ils ont fini ensemble, ils éclatent de rire et se regardent, les yeux pétillants de malice. Ils répondent que souvent la gentille ne paye pas, mais que parfois, parfois seulement, la gentillesse paye en bonheur.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
